


Sam is Fucking Terrified

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Election 2016 - Freeform, Gay, I need a hug, M/M, Modern day college AU, Shit this isn't funny anymore, chapter one angst and fluff, chapter two is crack okay, very biased opinion on candidates (trump fucking sucks sorry lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: My good frein KatieD4568 wanted me to post this so here it is!!! (Kingbury election fluff first chapter, then kingbury election crack second chapter) Modern day college AU, they’re American citizens btw, for plot reasons (obviously) but Seabury was an AMERICAN bishop so… It works okay.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh Jesus Christ..”  
Samuel Seabury was so stressed with the whole election. He knew that turning on the television to check the polls had been an utterly terrible idea, yet he found himself doing it anyway. Feeling a squeak of terror rise in his throat he curled himself up in a blanket, but was unable to tear his eyes from the screen.   
‘Trump: 137 Clinton: 104’  
Sam curled up tighter, imagining what the republican would do if he was put into office. Before this election Sam hadn't been too scared of a poll’s result before, except in debate class at the university, but that was a completely different story. All Sam felt towards Trump was fear, the man would start a war, he would destroy the relatively peaceful life Samuel had had before. Letting out another soft, fearful noise Sam buried himself deeper into the blanket, covering his ears, as not to hear the newscasters, but also causing him not to hear the door unlocking.   
“...Sammy?” George Frederick walked into his and Samuel’s shared flat, but frowned as he saw the other reduced to a quivering pile of fabric as the election polls broadcast in the background. George removed his bag and shoes before moving over to the couch were the other was seated, or rather curled up on.   
“Sammy, are you alright dear..?” George sat next to the smaller, rubbing his shoulder lightly. Sam poked his head out a bit, he was obviously trying not to look scared, but his eyes betrayed him, showing his fear. Sam bit his lip.   
“H-he’ll f-f-... He’ll- He’ll kill us!” Sam finally managed to get out. He scooted more into George’s lap, seeking some sort of comfort. The latter laced his fingers in Sam’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Sam smiled up at him, but still looked utterly terrified of the numbers on the television screen.  
“Hey, Sammy, it’ll be ok. You know, even though these ‘politics’ are stupid, I still voted for Hillary…” Sam tensed up, and George turned his attention to the screen   
‘Trump: 140 Clinton: 104’   
“O-Oh go-god” Samuel moved up and buried his face in George’s shoulder. He felt the blanket wrapped back around him as he was hugged lightly around the shoulders.   
“Hey, if that ass wins, I’ll find a way that we can move.”   
Samuel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.  
“Sammy, I swear you’ll be ok, we’ll be ok.”  
Samuel nodded slightly. The smaller man then felt a kiss pressed to his forehead, and for the first time on that stressful day he genuinely smiled.


	2. SAM IS FUCKING DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is crack i'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO SHIT

Sam woke up the next day to see that Trump had won and was actually physically sick, he had a genuine panic attack, imagining all the worst possible outcomes, but still tried to go to school (George did too).  
After election results Sam was extremely discouraged, knowing that the two of them couldn't just up and leave, he (while drunk on George's fancy ass wine) leapt off of the apartment building like a majestic bird without wings and died a horrible death, seeing it as the only way out. George had tried to catch his wrist but Sam had pulled away, a mix of wine and tears on his face. George had desperately searched over the edge, for the first time in his life without being told too he prayed. He was unable to save Samuel, andc could not tear his eyes away from him as he hit the ground. George cried.  
Alexander proceed to give a speech at Sam’s funeral, and all he said was; “I didn’t really know him, but I roasted him that one time in debate, remember guys AYYYYY”. The hamsquad applauded, John kissed him quite enthusiastically, and George cried for 36 straight (gay) minutes. George, who witnessed the whole scene of Sam’s death, was soon after diagnosed PTSD and very extreme depression, and he died on January 20th of 2017 (from suicide), right over where Samuel was buried so it was like Romeo and Juliet kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this? I haven't a clue, sorry. (Please brighten my day with kudos or a comment! You will be appreciated!)


End file.
